


Lost and Weary

by MBRoslingTheThird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBRoslingTheThird/pseuds/MBRoslingTheThird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the super squad have been transported to Krypton in their minds and are now staring at it in wonder but Kara is feeling pretty down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Weary

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at fanfic ever so I hope it turns out ok, but it probably sucks.

In all of their lives had they never seen anything like what lay before them. It was a beauty of magnificent, pure crystal, carved in a way that was surely impossible. It was as if the land had simply been crafted by huge, God-like hands, every building built to perfection. The ground itself shone and sparkled under the trendies and rays of the red sun above. It’s glorious light warming all it touched. The sky was shimmering wonderful colours, different hues of green and blue painting the air. It truly was a sight to behold.  
Kara was the first one to move out of the whole group, sorrow and sadness swimming in her eyes. But no one could blame her, no one at all. This was after all the grand city she was born in and the one she lost all those years ago, with the rest of her real family. One by one, they all trudged down the steep mountain, the city’s beauty now clouded by the loss once suffered there.


End file.
